Warriors Lemons
by Bloxgirl114
Summary: Taking Requests! I am doing this to get out of my comfort zone so I don't mind even the weirdest requests!
1. Requests!

p style="text-align: center;"I am taking requests!br /For OCs please use this form:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Name:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Appearance:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Personality:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rank(Clan?):/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Name:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Appearance:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Personality:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rank(Clan?):/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Setting:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Love, Lust, or Rape?:/p  
p style="text-align: center;"You may add more cats! The setting is for where, when, how it came about, and such./p  
p style="text-align: center;"I'm sure you know the jist of it./p 


	2. Honey x Apocalypse

A black tom sat nothing particularly was on his mind. He heard his neighbor next door talking briefly to someone. _Guessing it's her brothers._ The tom chalked up the thought. His neighbor was a beautiful, golden tabby she-cat, her name, Honey, fitted perfectly. His name, Apocalypse, however seemed to not fit the tom at all. He had dark fur yes, but he didn't have a bad temper. Suddenly a sweet flowery scent came to his nose. He felt himself become aroused by the scent, instincts forcing him to stand and walk towards the scent. His neighbor? He knew what Honey smelled like. She did not smell like this. He leaped up onto a fence before hearing two voices dripping with lust and anger.

Then,"STOP!" That voice... He growled leaping onto Honey's fence then leaping down only to find two toms trying to pin her down. He felt anger rush through him,"GET OFF HER!" Honey's eyes went wide and her head immediately turned towards Apocalypse who was sprinting towards them snarling and growling. Sharp canines being shown off and claws unsheathed. One tom, Dragon, he recognized leaped at him to distract Apocalypse. Honey, without the weight of the tom on her front paws now, shook her body as much as possible clawing the ground and yelping for help before the the last tom who was mounted on her tried to take her virginity. She managed to slip away just as Apocalypse leaped onto the tom and dug his teeth into his neck and claws dragged down his stomach. Apocalypse quickly jumped back off of the cat to face Dragon who got up from Apocalypse's previous attack.

"GO AWAY!" Apocalypse shouted Dragon ignoring the black male. Honey hid behind Apocalypse as he snapped his jaw around Dragon's neck making the tom yelp. Apocalypse dragged the tom's body into the ground digging his claws into his chest,"You should know better than to touch someone else's girl." Apocalypse hissed lowly as he let go of him Dragon and the other tom quickly escaped. Leaving the brave, protective tom to sit there eyes still narrowed and filled with hate. Honey was to in shock from everything to say anything. Apocalypse's fur soon laid back down flat and his eyes softened a smile replacing the bloodied frown. He turned to Honey,"You alright?" "Y-yeah..." Honey said sitting beside the tom who had protected her and leaning against him,"T-thanks." "I-it was nothing!" Apocalypse chuckled a bit. He felt himself heat up a bit at her words. All he did was do the right thing.

"D-did you m-mean that?" "Hm?" Apocalypse was confused. "A-about me... being y-your... girl?" Honey's soft icy blue eyes met the tom's surprised amber eyes. He felt himself get more warm,"I-I guess? I-I mean... I've r-really liked you... since... we f-first met." Apocalypse smiled widely looking at the she-cat who had a soft smile on her face. "S-same... T-thanks again." The two stood in silence for a bit before Apocalypse smelled the scent again it was even stronger. He bit his lip,"Umm... w-would you uh... like t-to take c-care of that?" Honey's eyes widened and she looked away embarrassed. Apocalypse felt his member harden more as time went on. "P-please..." He looked away, embarrassed as well. His eyes widened when he saw Honey get in a hunting crouch right beside him with her tail raised and revealing her pink core. "I-... ahh... w-wouldn't mind you t-taking care of it." Honey smiled.

Apocalypse couldn't say no to that. He got up and mounted Honey. Paws resting on her flanks. "A-are you sure?" "Of course." Honey smiled wider before frowning a bit worried,"P-please be gentle though... I-I'm... a virgin." Apocalypse smiled, he felt like he might break his face with how wide his smile was,"Don't worry it's my first time to. I'll make sure you'll only feel pleasure." Apocalypse purred into Honey's ear as he slowly pressed the head of his member against her wet core. Honey began panting and thrusting back to try and get his dick into her. "Shhh... Don't worry." Apocalypse purred nibbling lightly on the she-cat's ear to help reassure Honey that she'll get what she wanted. He slowly pushed in earning a gasp from the cat below him. "Ahhh... R-remember it's my first time to, so tell me what hurts and what doesn't." He smiled licking Honey's cheek. "O-of course." Once he was fully seated in the cat he rested a couple seconds letting her get used to the fullness,"Y-your so big Apy~" The tom grunted in response his thick member pulsing in her. Her walls immediately clenching around him in response. "I-I thought y-you hated that nickname~" Honey giggled a bit. "Shut up!" Apocalypse chuckled shoving his face into her neck. "C-continue." Apocalypse nodded against her neck before moving back. He pulled out before pushing back in. Honey gasped at the movement,"F-faster!" Apocalypse obliged and continued getting faster and harder,"Apocalypse!~" Honey moaned out as Apocalypse slammed as hard as he could into her. She suddenly yelped and Apocalypse slowed down afraid he hurt her,"N-NO! FASTER! R-RIGHT THERE!" Apocalypse obliged once again now knowing she had cried out in pleasure.

Soon enough he felt Honey's walls clench around him and his thrusts were becoming less focused. "I'm c-coming Apy!" "S-same Honey!" Apocalypse's seed filled Honey up as she came. Apocalypse milked them both through their orgasms before pulling out. "Y-you don't mind that I-... just filled you up?" Apocalypse asked as he flopped down on the ground beside his spent friend. "N-not at all... we are mates aren't we?" Honey purred nuzzling Apocalypse,"R-really?!" "Of course. I'm going to have your kits and you did just mate me silly." Honey chuckled. "I-... guess I did. I hope we have wonderful kits." Apocalypse purred nuzzling his new mate back.

Several moons later a beautiful grey she-cat was born. Witch, Time, Eden, Sam, Dust, and Hail all stood around Honey as she licked her kit clean. "What are you going to name her?!" Hail said excitedly looking at his niece. Witch spoke up,"Wolf would be a nice name. Though it's up to you and your mate." The she-cat purred. "Wolf sounds nice." Honey said happily. "Hey who is the father anyway?" Time questioned flicking his tail. "Yeah who is it?... Well that is if the father isn't a tom who uh...raped you." Eden said sadly her tail flicking sadly. "N-no... he... helped me actually. He uh scared two toms who did want to rape me." "So who is he?" Sam asked tilting his head. "Apocalypse." Everyone, but Witch gasped. "Knew it." Witch said smugly. "You guys have been dancing around each other for to long! I hoped he'd mate with you and confess his feelings!" Witch grinned widely. Honey chuckled,"I guess we have been huh?" "Wolf..." Honey said warmly. "Your going to be the best kitten ever." Honey purred.


	3. New Requests! (Since the last one broke)

Name:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Rank(Clan?):  
Name:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Rank(Clan?):  
Setting:  
Love, Lust, or Rape?(Any Combinations)


End file.
